Olvidar
by Una Berkiana Mas
Summary: Cinco años y han pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiado que ya ninguno quiere recordar. ModernAU. Hiccstrid.


Tori:-Bien. Este One-shot que les traigo ha estado entre mis documentos desde hace como dos años seguramente. Disculpen de antemano la manera en que redacté todo, por favor.

Jack:-te disculpo por no dejarme aparecer aquí.

Tori: le aventó un cuaderno- ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

Jack:-hacerte compañía. Te ves tan sola sin Allen por aquí… ¡Ay!-se soba el nuevo moretón en la nariz- ¡deja mi cara en paz!

Tori:- ¡deja mi oficina en paz!- presiona un botón negro en su escritorio- ¡seguridad! Jack de nuevo está fastidiando-miró a la cámara y les dio una sonrisa distraída- espero que les gusten. Ya saben que esos dos no me pertenecen, si no que a Cressida Cowel y a Dreamworks. Dejen reviews si quieren…

Jack: congelando a los guardias- ¡no te desaceras de mí!

Olvidemos:

Estaban los dos en la cálida cocina de Astrid. Hiccup sentado en unas de las sillas, con una copa de vino en la mano. Astrid buscaba otra copa en el almacén. Ambos vestidos elegantemente.

-deberías acompañarme- comentó Hiccup en voz alta para que la rubia le escuchara.

Astrid salió del almacén con una copa en mano-podrías esperarte- caminó hasta el refrigerador, metió la copa y presionó el botón del dispensador de agua, pero, extrañamente, su copa se llenó de vino.

Hiccup le dio un corto trago a su bebida- me parece genial, un dispensador de vino-ambos rieron por lo bajo.

Astrid cerró el refrigerador y después se sentó en otra silla de la mesa.

-al parecer la vida nos ha tratado mal a ambos estos últimos cinco años-rió amargamente.

Hiccup asintió con vehemencia, no podía esconder que a cada rato desviaba su mirada al vestido de la rubia.-tienes razón, Arendelle no es un cuento de hadas-le dio otro trago, este mucho más largo.

Astrid bebió un poco de su copa, para luego mirar al castaño-Berk tampoco es de color de rosa- se pasó la mano libre por el cabello suelto.

-¿Quién habría pensado que después de cinco años estaría en casa de una vieja amiga tomando vino por el fracaso de nuestras vidas?… Especialmente, para mi… la amorosa- suspiró cansado, dándole el ultimo sorbo a su copa.

Astrid le quitó la copa de la mano y se terminó de beber su bebida, para luego pararse a llenarlas.-qué ironía- rió secamente, regresó y le tendió la copa, el castaño aceptó gustoso. Se sentó, y en ningún momento se percató de que Hiccup le seguía siempre con la mirada.

-es muy bueno hacer esto- Hiccup le dio un largo trago a su vino.

-si, tomarse algo para olvidar todo lo malo- Astrid asintió ligeramente. Bebió otro poco- envidio a los borrachos- ese comentario hubiera parecido sin sentido para otra persona, pero para Hiccup era toda la verdad.

Golpeó duramente la mesa,-correcto, ellos pueden olvidarse de todo a cada momento- ambos le dieron un largo trago a sus copas.

Se quedaron en un cómodo y cálido silencio por algunos segundos. Y como si hubieran pensado lo mismo, ambos rieron a carcajadas- todos los días- hablaron los dos.

Astrid suspiró, y se echó hacia atrás-soy una borracha- murmuró risueña.

Hiccup negó suavemente con la cabeza-no… no… no…-Astrid le miró intrigada- tú no tienes la adicción… tú y yo- él también se echó hacia atrás- solo lo hacemos para olvidar- su voz parecía un suave susurro, con un toque de calmante.

Astrid le dio el ultimo sorbo al liquido que quedaba en su copa- te extrañé- su comentario volvió a ser fuera de contexto.

Hiccup sonrió débilmente- yo también te extrañé… mucho- le miró dulcemente a los ojos, Astrid solo desvió la mirada, como si su copa fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo.

Se levantó, y llenó su copa de nuevo. Cuando se volteó miró como la copa de Hiccup- la cual hace apenas unos segundos tenía ¼ de vino- estaba vacía. Levantó la mirada de la copa, para lograr ver la sonrisa traviesa de Hiccup. Astrid ladeó una sonrisa, se acercó, y cuando iba a coger la copa, Hiccup le sostuvo la mano, e intentó entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella, pero Astrid puso resistencia. Ninguno apartó la mirada del otro.

-no lo podemos ocultar, Astrid, lo nuestro funcionó, y lo sabes. Seguiríamos juntos ahora si el día anterior a que mi papa me arrastrara al avión no hubiésemos convertido una insignificante discusión en una reñida pelea- le miró suplicante, los dedos de Astrid empezaron a ceder- yo… la razón por la que estuve saliendo con todas esas chicas fue mi manera de afrontar la desesperación de haberte perdido- sus ojos demostraban toda la sinceridad de sus palabras, Astrid bajó la mirada- no te dejaré ir otra vez, Hofferson- los dedos de la rubia cedieron completamente y se entrelazaron a los de él.

Astrid subió su mirada, e intentó enderezarse, pero él no le dejó- Hiccup, me quiero sentar- su voz era suave, pero Haddock le apretó más la mano.

-te acabo de decir que jamás te voy a dejar ir de nuevo… no te voy a soltar nunca más- acercó la mano de la rubia hacia su boca, y le plantó un suave beso.

Astrid suspiró divertida y enternecida, y caminó para sentarse en la silla, o por lo menos eso creía Hiccup. Pero no fue así, la rubia le tomó desprevenido y se sentó en su regazo. En ningún momento dejó la mano del castaño, ella tampoco iba a soltarlo.

Hiccup no tardó en abrazar dulcemente a la rubia, Astrid subió las piernas, y se dio un poco la vuelta para mirarle, Hiccup le miraba enamorado y ella le regresó la mirada, tan enamorada como él. Y volvió a tomarlo desprevenido, le tomó con una mano la cara, delicadamente, y le plantó un amoroso y tórrido beso en los labios, dando a demostrar en ambos lo borracho que estaban, casi nada.

Se separaron lentamente- vamos a olvidar- le susurró sobre sus labios. Hiccup sonrió dulcemente.

Empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Iban a empezar a olvidar todos esos cinco años.

 **NOTITAS BONITAS NUEVAMENTE:**

Tori:-al fin sola-sonrió- y con ustedes, claro. Mmm, se preguntarán ¿Dónde están hiccstrid y los demás? Pues sencillo y seguiré dejándolos con la curiosidad al solo responder que… los dos bebés ya están aquí-rió maniáticamente y las luces parpadeaban macabramente.

 _Tori H.H._


End file.
